1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to methods for checking sets of components of a vehicle, for example in a mining haul truck, and a system for verifying different sets of components, in particular a service brake system, in a vehicle, for example in a mining haul truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Off-highway vehicles used in the mining industry such as for example mining haul trucks, electric shovels, and draglines are designed with a brake system comprising different types of brakes. The brake system for haul trucks typically comprises of service brakes, parking brakes, and electric dynamic braking capabilities, for example an electric dynamic retarder. The service brakes are part of a service brake system which can comprise of hydraulically or mechanically operated service friction brakes. More specifically, the service brake system can be for example an all-hydraulic actuated braking system including for example oil-cooled, hydraulic actuated, multiple disc brakes at each wheel of the vehicle.
The service brake system is typically applied at low speeds of a vehicle, for example a mining haul truck, wherein the electric dynamic retarder is applied at higher speeds of the vehicle. But the service brake system including all multiple disc brakes must be available to decelerate the vehicle at the higher speeds when the electric dynamic retarder is unavailable. Using the service brake system under high speed conditions causes breakdown of brake discs or brake pads and over time can degrade the effectiveness of the service brake system which may cause unsafe operating conditions. After using the service brake system under high speed applications, operators do not have a possibility to check the effectiveness of the service brake system other than testing the service brake system while the vehicle is in motion. For example, the operators can move and apply the service brake system in order to gauge how effective the brakes are, but such a test is a subjective test. Also, the brake discs or brake pads could be visually inspected.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,311,699 describes methods for testing a braking device in off-highway vehicles. For example, a method for checking a service brake system without moving a vehicle which requires multiple input of an operator of the vehicle is described. Thus, a need still exists for an improved method and systems for verifying a brake system in a vehicle, and more particularly a service brake system in a vehicle, for example in a mining haul truck.